Katharina von Keller
Katharina von Keller (born on 23 February 1982 in Hamburg) is a German voice actress and singer, who joined the German voice cast of Shopkins in Shopkins: Wild. She is known for voicing Jördis from "Pokémon Generations", Skye from "PAW Patrol", Sakura Haruno from "Naruto", Emma Gilbert from "H2O: Just Add Water", Shelby Watkins/the pink ranger from "Power Rangers Dino Super Charge" and Lori Loud from "The Loud House". Voices *Pupkin Cake Songs *We Can't Do Anything (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) Trivia *She, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Christian Stark, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Christos Topoulos, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Rainer Schmitt, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Ivo Möller and Achim Buch have all worked on the German dub of "Naruto". *He, Adriana Casas, Loukas Frangoulis, Piotr Bąk, Paul Disbergen, Mikołaj Klimek, Bartosz Martyna, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Dor Srugo, Mildred Barrera, Roberto Gutiérrez, Finn Poncin, Hinako Sasaki, Shinichirō Miki, Hisao Egawa, Javier Olguín, Kōichi Sakaguchi, Katsuji Mori, Susa Saukko, Janusz Wituch, Pasi Ruohonen, Dariusz Błażejewski, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Waldemar Barwiński, Junichi Kanemaru, Artur Pontek, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Josie Yee, Diana Pérez, Grzegorz Drojewski, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Mayra Arellano, Sander de Heer, Hiroko Emori, Naomi Shindō, Justyna Bojczuk, Miłogost Reczek, Tsutomu Densaka, Bruno Coronel, Xóchitl Ugarte, Miguel Ángel Leal, Noriko Shitaya, Anna Gajewska, Gaby Ugarte, Hiro Nakajima, Roberto Mendiola, Chikara Osaka, Kan Tanaka, Yohei Nishina, Salvador Reyes, Yuri Shiratori, Bin Shimada, Ángel Amorós, Kenta Miyake, Keiko Toda, Octavio Rojas, Masaharu Satō, Trond Teigen, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Talya Barkay, Yehonatan Magon, Kumiko Higa, Nir Ron, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Scott Maurstad, Olga Kuznetsova, Jan Kulczycki, Moisés Iván Mora, Tomohiro Nishimura, Piotr Bajtlik, Hideki Takahashi, Alan Prieto, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Krystyna Kozanecka, Masayuki Omoro, Simen Sand, Gadi Levy, Paweł Szczesny, Erik Skjøld, Leonardo García, Dafnis Fernández, Adrian Perdjon, Gerardo García, Józef Mika, Lena Meieran, Manuel Campuzano, César Árias, Dulce Guerrero, Armando Coria, Salvador Serrano, Leyla Rangel, Samuel Harjanne, Cezary Kwieciński, Hikaru Midorikawa, Juha Paananen, Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque, José Ángel Torres, Elise Langenoja, Markus Bäckman, Jorge Ornelas, Henri Piispanen, Arto Nieminen, Timo Kinzel and Pauli Virta have all worked on “Pokémon”. *She, Christos Topoulos, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Christian Stark, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Rainer Schmitt, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Marcus Just, Achim Buch, Alfonso Ramírez, Ivo Möller, Christian Strempler, Takuya Iwabata, Guillermo Rojas, Manuel Campuzano, Mayra Arellano, César Árias, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Salvador Reyes, Carlos Hernández, Gaby Ugarte, Diana Pérez, Timo Kinzel, Armando Coria, Chikara Osaka, Daiki Nakamura, Víctor Ugarte, Sergio Morel, Nadine Schreier, Arturo Mercado Jr., Hideo Ishikawa, Taisuke Yamamoto, Keiko Nemoto, Tomohiro Tsuboi, Paco Mauri, Leyla Rangel, Masashi Ebara, Dulce Guerrero, Hisao Egawa, Mireya Mendoza, Humberto Vélez, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Ryūji Nakagi, Tim Grobe, Rocío Garcel, Mayumi Asano, Shigenori Sōya, Naoki Bandō, Tammo Kaulbarsch, Kenta Miyake, Nobutoshi Canna, Masayuki Omoro, Zvika Schwartzberg, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Kaihiamal Martínez, Cezary Kwieciński, Takeshi Aono, Zbigniew Konopka, Benjamín Rivera, Eduardo Garza, Óscar Flores, Nozomu Sasaki, Mario Castañeda, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Bin Shimada, Dafnis Fernández, Herman López, Moisés Iván Mora, Irwin Daayán, Gerardo Reyero, Anna Apostolakis, Javier Olguín, Janusz Wituch, Leszek Zduń, Sōichirō Hoshi, Paweł Szczesny, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Hiroaki Hirata and Noriko Shitaya all worked on "Naruto". Category:Voice actors